Of Stargates And Cylons
by gnomesbeatfaeries
Summary: This is a reposting of my part of Jsilver07's story, 'discovering the wonders of the universe together'. its basically a stargate crossover, so come read.
1. Introduction

**ALERT- STARGATE XOVER!**

**this is a reposting of my part of jsilver07's stories. So if your feeling a little lost, go take a look at his stuff. but if you dont want to spend the time doing that, look at this so it'll explain it to you.**

The Battlestar Galactica has found Earth. So have the cylons. Luckily, through adavances procured through the Stargate the people of Earth can help them to defeat the cylons. Right now, a battle is waging in the skies above Earth. Several ships on loan from the Asgard as well as the _Galactica_ are going toe to toe with the base stars (if you don't mind me quoting Tigh), while X302s, Puddle Jumpers, and Vipers are trying thier luck fighting off the raiders. After a complete systems malfunction in his Viper, Captain Apollo participated in an unscheduled jump to who knows where. And so our story begins.


	2. Chapter 4

"Lee," said Starbuck frantically, looking for her wingman.

"Keep your eyes on the game," said Shepherd as he zoomed his jumper over her. Starbuck hit off a couple raiders bye instinct, never taking her eyes off the clouds. "Or maybe not," he added, seeing how well Kara was doing WITHOUT looking.

"Frack, he's not here,"

"I'm sorry Starbuck, but THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

"He's not dead!"

"How do you know,"

"I JUST KNOW!"

"OK. We'll look for him AFTER all the cylons are gone."

"After the cylons are gone. The story of my life," muttered Starbuck. Just then, the whole earth fleet got an idea what an enraged Starbuck could do. She plowed through about fifty raiders without getting shot, and effectively shot the basestar in half.

"One down, three to go," said Mitchell after seeing the destruction.

"That's what you think. She's on a warpath," responded Shepherd.

"Who?"

"Starbuck."

"You've got to be kidding. The laid back, 'I'd rather take a smoke', Starbuck I know doesn't go on a warpath."

"No YOU'VE got to be kidding. Starbuck 'laid back' now I've heard everything. My guess is she'll do all your work for you if you boys don't get in the game!" came the voice of Commander Adama, one of the few men who know her best, over the radio.

"I think he's got a point," The X302 and the Puddle Jumper scrambled back into the game. Pretty soon the Samantha Carter had destroyed one base ship, Starbuck another, and Mitchell and Shepherd were zeroing in on the last one.

"Little back up here?" said Shepherd as he realized that he was pretty much surrounded.

"No problem, guys," said Kara as she did the Starbuck thing to do and whiped out about half the cylons covering them. "I'll keep them back. Get to work," Soon Kara was put into the same position as her earthen predecessors. Turning around in circles and shooting at everything in her path didn't seem to be helping, so she started thinking. And thinking (not to be Kara bashing, but this could take a long time, hehe!).

"Hey, what about…" And Kara knew exactly what to do. "I wish you were here, Lee." The two of them had made up this move during long hours of having a teacher with you in the simulator. Kara quickly hit one Raider on the wind, just enough to incapacitate it without exploding it, and flew right at it. Just as Kara knew, from experience, there was a little black box sitting in space. "Now all I have to do is kill all the cylons without dropping my transponder. And she quickly did that.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" coursed Mitchell and Shephard when they came back from destroying the baseship.

"You looked drunk," added Shephard helpfully, "You didn't happen to go at your secret stash when you heard about Apollo, did you?"

"One- I HAVE NO SECRET STASH (this is a matter of great dispute on Galactica, and many a bet has been lost on Starbuck's mythical 'Secret Stash'), Two- Apollo is definitely alive, Three- I am very, very sober. In fact too sober to have just helped to defeat the cylon fleet. I'm gonna go find Lee, and then come back to get totally and completely wasted."

"Have fun!" said Shephard, knowing that there was no use in stopping her.

Kara quickly flew to where she last saw Lee. After scanning, she found some marks that a jump had been made recently. Knowing Lee like she did, Kara knew his computer malfunctioned somehow. She powered down and maneuvered into what had once been his airspace. "Here goes nothing," and she pushed the jump button.


	3. Chapter 5

Starbuck found herself in space (big surprise on that one).

"Wait a sec, I know that star. And that one. Oh frak. I know where I am. FRAK FRAK FRAK!" Suddenly, her rant was cut off by a dry voice coming over the com.

"From the cursing coming over my com I can only guess that one person is here."

"Lee! Where the frack are you? I can't find… oh yah." Starbuck looked up to see a Viper sitting right on top of her.

"Wanna help me some?"

"Sure…how?"

"Well I've been thinking,"

"This is gonna be good."

"Very funny. If you manuver over me and we both vent our atmospheres, then we can open our canopys, I'll jump into your viper, we land and then we find another Viper to take us home."

"Besides the obvious problems with your plan such as venting our atmospheres, I would like to know how the FRACK are we supposed to get down to Caprica. Last time I was here there were only like five base stars."

"Look. There aren't any there now."

"I wonder where they went,"

"Lets think on this one. Where have we seen five base stars recently?"

"Silly me. But I'm still having problems with the _venting your atmosphere _part of the plan."

"I'm not. Besides, it's an entirely Starbuck thing to do."

"Your right. So right on top?"

"Yah." Starbuck maneuvered so that she was right on top of his viper.

"Vent your atmosphere on the count of three."

"ONE TWO THREE!" said Starbuck quickly. Luckily Lee was ready for it. He vented on time, and in perfect unison they opened their canopies.

"You better catch me." There was no time for reassuring remarks because Lee had jumped right into Kara's outstretched arms.

"Well hello there," said Kara as their helmets clinked together.

"Hey!" Between the two of them they strapped in and got the canopy back down.

"This is very uncomfortable," said Starbuck.

"Remind me to never get hit by a raider and accidentally jump home again."

"I will," said Starbuck as she guided the viper into a gentle glide back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE, BACK ON EARTH (or near it)

"What the hell do you mean she followed him," said O'Neill, obviously outraged. He had grown quite fond of Starbuck since they had met, and had no idea why she like Apollo so much. The other pilot had struck him as a goody-goody.

"I'm sure she's just looking for my son," said the Commander, "they'll both be home, safe and sound, soon."

"She did seem quite sure that he was alive," said Mitchell warily.

"OF COURSE SHE DID, THERE BEST FRIENDS."

"They have been close for years. Trust me, she does this type of thing all the time. They'll be fine." The Commander could not help the worry that crept into his voice, but it was the worry of a father for his children, as a commanding officer, he had complete trust in his two favorite pilots.

"Sir, there are more pressing matters at hand than two renegade pilots. We need to salvage as much of the ships as we can, and then figure out a way to get rid of the rest before someone who should not know about our losses does." said Carter.

"Right, right," and the meeting went on.


	4. Chapter 6

Kara pulled her Viper into a semi-controlled landing in front of the Caprica City Museum of Antiquities. The two pilots preformed the acrobatic act of disentangling their bodies and falling out of the cockpit.

"Owh," said Kara as her hand thunked loudly on the wing before winding up with the rest of her on the ground.

"Kara?"

"Yup."

"Why are we in front of a museum? I thought we were gonna steal a ship,"

"I think they have a Stargate here."

"Oh. That might work. But didn't they say that it takes an enormous amount of power to get a catipillarhole between galaxies?"

"I think the word is wormhole."

"KARA!"

"You made the last plan. This one's mine." Lee groaned. She was right, though; it was her turn to make a plan. The pilots trekked up the stairs into the trashed museum.

"This place looks like the Museum at Delphi," Kara commented as she skirted yet another hole in the floor. Just as they reached what appeared to be an information desk, a voice yelled,

"Stop right there or I'll shoot!" Both Pilots froze.

"Easy, easy, were not cylons!" yelled Lee. Starbuck groaned.

"Oh yeah, and what if THEY are?" she whispered.

"Hadn't thought of that."

"Nice going." Starbuck was moving her hands to show that she was unarmed (which she wasn't) when the nice man who was supposedly pointing a gun at them said,

"I said FREEZE."

"Genius. Real genius," muttered Starbuck.

"Just keep the guy with the gun happy."

"We don't even know if he has a gun!" The argument was conducted in haggard whispers. Starbuck wanted to just keep going, but Apollo felt that they should stay. Starbuck finally won because it was 'her plan'. She was just going to take a step when a man approached them.

"Are you a… KARA?"

"Friend of yours?" whispered Lee.

"ANDERS?" Kara yelled as she ran towards him. The two (former) lovers hugged. Lee stiffened. It was no secret that Lee had a 'thing' for his second in command.

"What the frack are you doing HERE?" asked Kara when they pulled apart. Anders grinned.

"Well… we thought about how you were using the Arrow Of Apollo to get to earth, and we figured that if something so old could be so helpful to ya'll, then there's gotta be something here that could help us. Ya know?"

"Well I, for one, don't know," cut in Lee. Anders raised his gun as he turned around, a military trick he had learned from Kara.

"Anders, this is Lee. 'member, I told you about him?" Kara put her hand over Ander's gun. It would not be a good idea if her ex shot her CO.

"Oh yeah, Apollo. Right. Your friend." Anders seemed a little intimidated by Apollo, but that happened to most people. Kara couldn't wait for him to meet Telk, one of her new friends.

"Starbuck didn't mention you in her report. As a matter of fact, neither did Helo," said Lee warily.

"It was kinda personal," said Kara, defending herself.

"I can tell."

"Your mad." It was a statement. After all they had been through, Kara could definitely tell when Lee was mad.

"No."

"What then? Tell me," Kara pleaded softly. Anders stood by, staring. He was obviously fascinated. He couldn't tell what the other man was thinking. He almost looked like he was wearing a mask.

"Jealous," whispered Lee. Kara stared.

"Wow." Before they could finish their heart-to-heart, a kid ran up.

"Boss!" Anders was jerked out of his reverie.

"Yah Jake?"

"Murna said to tell you that we've got incoming. Lots of them." Anders looked at the two solders hopefully.

"Any way you could help us?"

"Actually, yah there is," said Kara, finally tearing her gaze off Lee, "have you seen a big stone circle anywhere?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I couldn't resist, Anders just HAS to come back. In case you can't tell, I am also a big Lee/Kara supporter. This is my first -attempt- at (gasps) ANGST, so be patient with me. It takes time… SO HIT THE BLUE BUTTON!**


	5. Chapter 7

Anders led the woman he once thought he loved through the wreckage of his life. They passed countless civilians geared up for battle. Crouched behind the rubble, some of the men called out to Kara, but most simply nodded. They were ready for whatever came. They had no hope. As per usual, Kara was going to crush their dreams. The men finally thinned out as Anders led them past the battlefield and into friendly territory. Here, there was more cheer. Much of the rubble had been cleared out to offer more room. Women looked up from their work as the motley trio passed. A few even smiled. Kara smiled back. At the back of the area, up against the wall, was the Stargate. Sitting next to it, almost beckoning them home, was the DHD.

"Please say that you remember the address," said Kara.

"You bet," said Lee as he calmly punched in the seven digits and the eighth 'area code'. As the Stargate sprang to life, Anders jumped. He quickly looked from the huge upright puddle to the two pilots, who were smiling happily.

"My guess is that this is a good thing," said Anders.

"Very, very good," said Lee. He nodded to Kara who was speaking into her radio.

"We have an OK to come through. I suggest you get everyone packed up so we can be outta here before the cylons realize whats what." Anders looked at her like she was crazy.

"Where does that go?"

"Earth," said Kara with a patented Crazy Starbuck smile. It made Lee go weak in the knees, not that he gave any indication. Anders looked like someone had told him that the pet aardvark that had been run over was in fact, not his, and his was still alive. That is to say, very happy (don't ask). He quickly ran over to the men and women that made up his army. Within minutes everyone was packed up and through the Stargate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side, Starbuck and Apollo were greeted by Walter.

"If you just wait for a couple minutes, we'll have someone from up there," this was punctuated by a look to the ceiling, "down here to ID you." The pilots nodded, and after telling Anders the situation, they sat down on the edge of the ramp (I always thought that it was a really good place to just sit and talk…).

"I think we had a discussion to finish," whispered Kara.

"Yah?" responded Lee in the same tone, neither wanting to be overheard.

"So you were jealous."

"Very, very jealous. I've had a mad crush on you for years."

"Why not tell me. After all, I most definitely would've said yes."

"But… your Zack's…"

"Girl," Kara interrupted, "I was Zack's girl TWO YEARS AGO! Why don't I go over my love life in the past few years. Zack Adama- we were engaged, but on the rocks. We disagreed about EVERYTHING."

"I bet our friendship had something to do with that."

"A little. But it was mostly the fact that we were so different. He was very outgoing, and I tried not to run over him all the time, but it didn't work. We argued about flying- he wanted me to stay as an instructor, but you know the feeling. I had the itch to get into some combat. We argued about children. We argued about EVERYTHING. And it's not like you and I argue. We have fun. Zack didn't know how to argue and have fun. That's one of the things he couldn't understand," Kara trailed off, noticing Lee's expression, "but he's gone know, so none of that mattered. Next, we have our illustrious Vice President. He got me really, really, pissed drunk. Then he proceeded to frak me. Until I called out your name. Then I left," Kara smiled at Lee. He looked awful dumbstruck, "to continue, no I never frakked Anders. We came close, but then I just thought of you, and well, I couldn't. So no Anders." Kara looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, suddenly afraid of how her best friend would take the news that she was head over heels in love with him.

"Wow," Lee murmured, still processing the information. Kara felt herself blush.

"Anything else?"

"Do you love me?" asked Lee impulsively. Kara murmured something unintelligible. Lee put his fingers under her chin, almost caressing the soft skin there, and pulled her head up to look at him. "Do you love me?" he repeated.

"Yes."

**A/N I love cliffies! Well, I loved to write them, reading thems another story! You know what to do… r&r, its common courtesy people!**


	6. Chapter 8

The Hangar Bay: Battlestar Galactica

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill (spelled with 2 ll's) was relieved to be standing with two feet on something that appeared to be ground. Although he was reassured many times that Raptors were completely safe, he could not get over the fact that it looked as if it was held together by chewing gum and paper clips. After jumping down from the ship he quickly saluted the all that was left of the complete parade of the Colonial's military force.

"Welcome to the Battlestar Galactica," said the Commander as he stepped forward to shake the General's hand.

"I'm glad to be here."

"If you'll follow me, I can show you our cylon." As the two men left the hangar deck, the assembled men and women left what was being used as a 'parade ground' in favor of their jobs.

Adama led Jack through a series of corridors.

"This is where we keep the cylon. Right through that door." When Jack entered the room he was pleased to note that conditions weren't too bad. He took in the large Plexiglas window along with the three marine guards. Seated in the middle of the room on a cot was woman. She had long brown hair with matching eyes and seemed to be pregnant.

"Are you sure that you need three guards for one pregnant woman?"

"Yes," answered Adama curtly. He did not want to explain to this man that another copy of this model had shot him, or that the same copy had been friends with many of his subordinates. "It's all in the file."

"Reading files isn't exactly my strong suite."

"General O'Neill," said a scratchy voice. Both men jumped, but said General reached down and answered the voice coming from his radio.

"Yes?"

"Starbuck and Apollo are back. It seems that they also brought friends."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Both men nodded and set about making the necessary precautions for a return visit to Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gateroom: Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Earth

"Are you sure it's them, Syler?" Asked Jack.  
"As sure as I can be without going in there myself."

"Okay, let's go." Along with several men from Base Security, Jack and Adama entered the Gateroom.

"Dad!" said Lee from his seat perched on the ramp. He ran to his father, and they both engaged in a relieved hug.

"Told you I would get him back," said Starbuck after following a little more warily. After disengaging himself from his son, Adama engaged Kara in another hug. She was a little slower on the uptake then Lee, but eventually she got the message and reciprocated.

**A/N Almost done! Just one more chapter, and it's the epilogue! Happy happy!**


	7. Chapter 9

Everyone was gathered in what was now known as "The Adama Hall" on the newest formed colony, new Kobol. The citizens of Earth had set the Colonials up on one of the many inhabitable planets they had found. Gate travel was frequent, and with the old Battlestar Galactica up in the sky, everyone felt safe. Named after the family, the hall was impressive. It was brand new, but the old-style architecture reminded the Colonials of home. On the stage were all of the most important Colonials left, as well as several key citizens of Earth.

On the far left was Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama, resplendent, as always, in his dress blues. Tucked under his arm was Lt. Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace. They were both sporting new rings on their fingers, as well as wide grins.

Standing next to them was Col. Saul Tigh and his wife, Ellen. The Col. was clean-shaven and standing straight and tall, due to his current 'no drinking' phase. His wife, on the other hand, was not looking her best. Needless to say, she was not taking it as well as her husband.

Towards the middle left was Commander William 'Husker' Adama, with his new wife, Laura Roslin- Adama. Thanks to technologies offered by many of Earth's allies, the President was cured, and would live a long and happy life. When hearing this, Adama had swept her into his arms, kissed her, and asked her to marry him. No one was more shocked by this than his son, especially when the 'Old Man' winked at him and said,

"That's how it's done."

On what was designated the 'earth side' of the stage, General Jack O'Neill (two ll's) was standing at attention with his girlfriend, Col. Samantha Carter. They were joined by her team mates, Telk, Lt. Cameron Mitchell, and Daniel. Further down the line was Col. John Shephard, as well as his team mates, Ronan Dex, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Teyla.

It seemed that there was one thing the Humans could thank the Cylons for: bringing them together.

**A/N So it ends. I hope you liked it… Don't forget to look me up… when fantasy happens.**


End file.
